


neko atsume

by buxy



Series: Neko Atsume [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I DID THIS ON MY PHONE AT 3 AM PLEASE REMEMBER THAT, I promise my other work has better grammar, Spooky, i did this on my phone, i love Josh Dun so much, it's fucking 3 am, kennedy gave me this idea, pls ignore my grammar I am very tired and I don't give a shit ight, they're not in a relationship okay, theyre roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buxy/pseuds/buxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on my phone at 3 am okay my grammar sucks. I'll edit it tomorrow I am very tired</p>
    </blockquote>





	neko atsume

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 3 am okay my grammar sucks. I'll edit it tomorrow I am very tired

Tyler currently sat on his bed. back against pillows laying against the back wall. Josh laid, stomach down on the foot of his bed. soft music playing in the background as they silently scrolled through their phones. one. two. wait, four? oh my gosh. tylers Twitter was completely full of Josh retweeting @CutePicsOfCats. Tyler rolled his eyes. "Josh?"  
"hm?"  
"are you hinting at something?"  
"wha?" Tyler rolled his eyes at his friend who looked up from a cat video on YouTube.  
@tylerrjoseph: Josh stop retweeting pictures of cats its not happening.  
Tyler went back to absentmindedly scrolling.  
@joshuadun: @tylerrjoseph no, mom  
Tyler smiled and laughed, pushing his feet against the side of Josh's ribs, pushing him off the bed, landing with a thud. "Tyler!" Josh called, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him, completely missing and brushing tylers toes. 

\--

he sighed. pushed his key into the door and sighed. Tyler was tired. he had spent all day with his family which ended with three games of HORSE and a mini-half-court game of basketball with his family. he was tired.  
the door unlocked and he pushed it open, letting it click closed behind him as he set his keys and wallet down on the kitchen bar. Tyler went to the fridge, grabbed a red bull and sat on the living room couch, turning on the N64 console. Mario kart lit up on the TV and Tyler was in a trance. he played a round and a half and noticed it had been far too quiet. he paused the game and went on the hunt for his roommate. "Josh?" he called out, padding slowly through the small hallway to joshs door. what if he had a girl in there, Tyler thought, quickly shaking it away. he knocked and heard a gasp. what if he really did have a girl in there? Tyler was taken out of his thoughts when Josh creaked the door open enough for his face to stick out.  
"yes?" he quickly questioned.  
"am I... interrupting something?" Tyler furrowed his eyebrows.  
"yes. I mean.. no.."  
"do you have a girl in there?"  
Josh thought about that question. "define 'girl'."  
"what? Josh what're you talking about?" Tyler pushed open the door to find three small kittens playing on josh's carpet. his jaw fell open in disbelief while the other man smiled cheerfully. he went over to the kittens, leaving Tyler in the doorway and held a stick with a string and a feather at the end. "you got cats. you frickin. you got cats!"  
"kittens! three of them!" Josh's smile grew as he watched two kittens tackle each other. one was black, one was black and white, and the other was grey. the two black ones had large green eyes and the grey one had deep, rich blue eyes. "I named this one Spooky," he pointed to the all black one. "I don't know what to name the other two."  
"if they don't turn into dogs within the hour, we're not keeping them." Tyler turned on his heel and walked back to the living room, taking a long chug from the red bull. "where did you even get them?!" he called, unpausing the game.  
"mark said his friend was giving them away for free!" Tyler rolled his eyes. 

\--

Josh walked into tylers room, holding spooky in his arms, he clung to Josh's sweater, nibbling on it. Josh smiled. he sat on tylers bed next to him. "you don't like them?" Tyler didn't answer. "tyyyy, cmon, they're so cute. look at their little faces."  
"I see they haven't turned into dogs within the hour. you know the deal."  
"spooky here is a late bloomer. you should see the other two. really bulked up." Josh smiled.  
"oh did they now?"  
"mhm!" Tyler laughed, turning back to his journal. "can we keep them Ty? please? please, please, with a cherry on top? and sprinkles, and whipped cream?"  
"calm down, sugar coma. we'll talk about it in the morning. I'm tired."

**Author's Note:**

> kennedy gave me this idea and had no clue I was writing it. she texted me twice "what are you doing?" "oh my gosh what are you doing" gr8
> 
> my other work doesn't have shitty grammar I'll edit this when I wake up. 
> 
>  
> 
> I love Josh dun


End file.
